Troublesome Twin
by PinkParadise23
Summary: How can I deal with a twin who constantly impersonates me and will do anything to infuriate me? What gets on my nerves is when he dyes his hair and wears contact lenses and fake tan so that no one can tell us apart. Great. (No Author notes. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the storyline) R&R please :)
1. Introduction

**Troublesome Twin**

**Summary**: How can I deal with a twin who constantly impersonates me and will do anything to infuriate me? What gets on my nerves is when he dyes his hair and wears contact lenses and fake tan so that no one can tell us apart. Great.

* * *

_~Introduction~_

Hello, my name is Sora.

All I mentioned is my name and I bet you imagined a teenaged boy with gravity defying, spiky, chocolate hair, sun kissed skin, baby blue eyes, and with a boyish face, that consists of soft cheeks that are very babyish, and lips that are always curved up in to a cheesy grin. Did I mention I have a nice nose?

If you did not imagine me like the way I mentioned, I hope my description helped you imagine what I look like. Lets go to the personality side of my description. I am a very happy person (luckily) and I am always smiling, I am an idiot. Yes, I admit, I'm also extremely hyper, if you ever knew me in person, you would understand what I mean. Most of the time I break out in to hysteric, girly giggles. No, not too girly. (I hope). Laughing fits are the best medicine for you. Trust me.

I bet you smiled when I described my laugh attacks as 'girly giggles'.

If not, you're smiling now. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm a Cookie Monster?

Anyway, I am a happy-go- lucky fool, who lives with his parents who barely stay at home because of their jobs, not to forget the pest I have to live with every single day of my life, my troublesome twin, who happens to be two minutes older than me but gets to take care of everything and boss me around, just 'cause he's older. That is not even fair, but I'm far away from complaining about this. The worst part is, he's excelled at impersonating people, especially me, as we are (unfortunately) identical.

However, his skin is much lighter than mine and he has these scary cat-like coloured eyes that stare in to your soul and scare the hell out of you. Nah, just joking, they're golden in colour, nothing scary but pretty unique. He also has the same hairstyle as me but he has jet black hair. Well, he used to, until he coloured it exactly like mine.

You see, here is where my problem has sprouted, our nature is totally different, while he goes around creating problems for me, what I mean by problems is that I get these creepy people coming up to me and threatening me when they see me go by. Whereas, in real life, I do not even know them. Thank you Vanitas! I am the more goofy kind of guy, but do not think I am always goofy, I can be pretty scary if I want to but half the time I'm happy and too sleepy to do anything. Yeah, okay, say it, I am immature.

The only person who can determine the difference between us is Kairi, my best friend, although she too has began to find it difficult to tell us apart. However, others have this dumbfounded look plastered across their face. Even Riku (my other best friend) can't understand who's who since lovely Vanitas turned in to a beautiful brunette like me.

You understand my problem now? Continue reading to find out what has been happening during the past few months especially.

See you soon, fellow reader.


	2. Day One- Baby Brownie

**Troublesome Twin**

**Summary**: How can I deal with a twin who constantly impersonates me and will do anything to infuriate me? What gets on my nerves is when he dyes his hair and wears contact lenses and fake tan so that no one can tell us apart. Great.

* * *

_~Day One- Baby Brownie~_

Hello! I said I'd return, didn't I? And I also mentioned that I would dig deep into my memories in order for you to read what has been happening, right? Well, get ready with popcorn or ice-cream or whatever floats your boat because this could take a while and a few more chapters.

* * *

The end of the summer vacation was drawing near (unfortunately) and I was pacing around the house like a scared puppy because I could not find my phone and my packet of chocolate chip cookies. (I did mention I'm a Cookie Monster, right?)

I went back into my room and flopped onto the bed, I was dosing off until...

A stupid frog woke me up, how did it even get there? It was slimy, leaf- green, exceptionally green I tell you, and it had beady eyes like a rat's. Ugh, I didn't like the thing. I don't know why but it looked like a female frog, maybe it was a princess?

Nope, I'm never kissing frogs, why is it reversed? Shouldn't the boy be a frog? I'm not a Prince Charming either, but I look like one.

Enough of my ranting, after the stupid frog, I heard a loud crash coming from the downstairs bathroom and then the song, 'Barbie Girl' started playing. Had my brother become insane?

Hesitantly, I crawled out of my soft, white bed and picked up my electric guitar. There was an eighty percent chance that it was that black haired maniac but there was a creepy twenty percent chance that the crash was because of a thief. Better safe than sorry, right?

* * *

Once I reached the kitchen, my eyes widened from disgust. There were bowls and creamy substances everywhere, including the shards of a broken glass. Afterwards, I found a trail of brown-coloured footprints leading to the downstairs bathroom. The colour resembled my hair colour a lot. I shrugged the resemblance as I began my short journey towards the bathroom.

Before I could reach it, my ears practically perked up at the sound of that _song _playing again. I headed back towards the source of the song and I found out my phone was the one that was playing the silly song. One thing I was glad about, and that is the fact that I wasn't in school. Or else I'd be the laughing stock.

Wait for it...

"VANITAS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, searching frantically for my doppelgänger.

There was no response, although, there were sounds of shuffling coming from the the stupid bathroom. I decided to head back towards the door but something else caught my attention. It was a rectangular shaped box with a picture of a hair modle on it. As I reached down for the box, it was labeled 'caramel brown'.

Then I realised what it was...

Hair dye.

My brother was trying to colour his hair but ended up stepping on it, colouring his feet in the process. How is that even possible? I still wonder, you know.

The clicking sound of a door distracted me, I swirled around and I locked eyes with a pair of...

Blue eyes?

As I averted my gaze to the person himself, my eyes widened. He had caramel coloured spikes, azure eyes like I mentioned and sun kissed skin. I looked exactly like that the last time I checked myself in the mirror. Wow, if I really look like that, I'm hot.

Nah, gotcha there for a minute, didn't I?

"Sup, Sora?" the boy in front of me questioned, as he lifted one of his caramel eyebrows, smirking mischievously.

"Vanitas?" I choked out, staring wide eyed at him.

"Well, hello to you too, little brother," he smiled, which soon turned into a mischievous smirk.

* * *

"Why...?" I questioned. Trust me, I had no clue as to why he was impersonating me all of a sudden.

The former raven haired boy ignored my question as he lifted one of his feet up and examined the sole of it, it had turned brown. He put that foot down and examined the other one. Same result. I watched him in confusion.

"You know, fake tan really sucks," he mentioned, still twisting his lips up into the 'madman' grin I'd like to wipe out.

"What are you up-to now?" I questioned, tapping my foot on the floor while I crossed my arms over my chest. "And why the hell is my phone reciting 'barbie girl' all the time?" I added quickly.

I got an expected response.

He burst out laughing, which I must say, was so out of character.

"What am I up-to now? Boredom kills, so there you go. And that song just reminds of something that happened a few years ago, baby brownie!" he responded as he toppled over in another fit of laughter as he attempted to pinch my scarlet cheeks.

I felt my face grow warm from embarrassment, I know I look like a tomato right now as I'm writing this.

"What are you talking about?" I just put my size eight foot into my size six mouth. Stupid Sora! You're such an idiot!

"You don't remember now?" he choked out between laughs, as the memory came back to me, turning my cheeks scarlet. "I'm sure you do," he teased, smirking as he took a step towards me and leant against the wall. "You know, wearing pink coloured clothes, drinking milk from a feeder and watching Baby Looney Toons. That was your daily routine up to the age of ten until Kairi came over and you began to panic. You looked like a girl, and your favourite song was Barbie Girl!" he added as he bit back his laughter with a lot of strength.

Ugh! I blame my sister for this! If only I could get away like Vanitas could, I wouldn't have to look like a freaking cupcake.

"What do you want? You only bring that up whenever you want something!" I replied with burning cheeks. Think Sora, think! I kept thinking about anything embarrassing about the smarty pants.

"I'm Sora, you're Vanitas. You're impersonating me, deal with some 'creepy' guys, and yes, let me talk to Kairi more," he replied simply with that smirk returning. Of all the things, WHY Kairi?!

"Why Kairi?! Don't go near her!" I warned, as I furrowed my caramel brows.

"She's hot," he stated. I agree with him by the way. Don't tell her though! "If you don't accept, then, Baby Brownie can be a permanent nickname for you, at school and from me at home," he added as he toppled over in laughter once again. He is still a pest.

With that said, he left the house in a mess, and I was left there, fuming.

The first thing I did was change that ringtone back to it's original one and deleted the copies of that wretched song.

Since that day, I've been planning something to trap _lovely_ Vanitas who is getting closer to Kairi. And _that_ is irritating. Stay tuned for more visits through my embarrassing memory lane and stuff that _are_ happening in the present.

Do you have any ideas about what I can do? Should I become Vanitas? Hmm, I'll give that a thought.

I apologise for any typing errors, I'm fuming right now.

See you soon, fellow reader.


End file.
